Fading Light
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Sequel to Manipulate Me. Life is going great and everything is peaceful. Bakura know sit can't last long but everyone just thinks he needs to relax. What happens when he's right? Satus: Complete
1. Chapter One

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One  
  
- - -  
  
The sun was shining.  
  
It had been nice all week. The days were warm and long and the nights were warmer and short. The days were also spent at the beach since everyone wanted to stay cool in the heat. That's where Bakura was now, with his friends. His friends, he didn't think he'd ever get used to saying that. But every time he thought about it he would be filled with a comforting warmth that was still so new to him.  
  
Life was peaceful for once. Bakura knew that it couldn't last long, the gods hated him after all, and they would never give him true peace. Or maybe worrying about it would be his torment. Either way, when he mentioned it to any one of the others they'd only dismiss him, telling him that he needed to relax.  
  
Yami was the only one who listened to him, and that confused Bakura. The pharaoh would have usually been the first one to tell him he was wrong. Sure, the two were apparently 'an item', whatever the hell that was, but had that changed the pharaoh so much? Not that Bakura could complain at all. They still argued enough, and a good fight always made Bakura somewhat happier, even if there was no physical violence.  
  
Usually they fought about trivial things, Bakura would insult Ryou and Yami would defend the other boy. Yami would want to duel, whereas Bakura found no fun in the game unless he could steal souls. That and he wanted to win at least once, but it was impossible when playing against the King of Games.  
  
The only negative thing about their arguments was that they upset Yami, and Bakura hated Yami being upset. He wanted to protect the boy, like he did Ryou. But the little brat had Kaiba now; he didn't need Bakura as much as he used to.  
  
Bakura sighed at the thought and turned his head so he was no longer facing the sky. Upon opening his eyes, he frowned. Sighing to himself he looked back at the sky through his sunglasses. "Malik, I believe that what you're doing to Yugi is called indecent exposure and I believe that it's bad for your health." The spirit interrupted the two teens who had been making out quite heavily on a towel beside him.  
  
'How is kissing Yugi bad for my health?" Malik asked, annoyed at having been interrupted. Because he was so annoyed he didn't notice the shadow that fell across him and Yugi.  
  
The smaller boy underneath him, however, did and grinned. "Uh oh." Yugi quickly moved out of the way just before a bucket of water was dumped on Malik.  
  
Looking up, the Egyptian boy found the form of the pharaoh looking down at him, empty bucket in hand. "Don't touch my aibou!" Yami growled though a smirk upon his face told them that he was teasing.  
  
Yugi giggled as he tugged on Malik's hand. "Come on Malik, let's go see if we can dunk Ryou and Seto!" He said as the two got up and ran toward the water, Malik grumbling something about revenge and a lot of dead fish.  
  
Yami threw his bucket away, then stretched out on the dry side of Bakura. "And people think I'm mean." Bakura mumbled.  
  
Yami grinned. "You are." He replied shortly, then proceeded to steal Bakura's sunglasses. He lay back down and faced the sky smirking triumphantly as he heard Bakura mumbling under his breath. "Aw, but you still love me anyway." He teased, though he yearned for the day he heard the three words from the tomb raider. But he knew how Bakura was, so he'd live without them.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Bakura growled as he grabbed his sunglasses, which he had fairly stolen from Kaiba, back. He rolled onto his side, away from Yami so he wouldn't have to see the familiar look in Yami's crimson eyes. The look was familiar because it was there so often. Bakura wasn't so ignorant as everyone thought; he knew exactly how many times he had hurt the pharaoh by being himself.  
  
But that's all he was doing. Being himself. He wasn't about to change for anyone, that included the pharaoh. He had tried to change once, but it hadn't lasted long. Only five hours, and that was pushing it.  
  
Bakura heard a soft sigh from behind him, but it was the only sign Yami gave since the tomb robber had his back to the other boy. A part of him wanted to say something to make his 'partner' feel better, but a bigger part of him wouldn't move.  
  
At least until he heard a shriek. Frightful yelling followed the piercing sound. Recognizing the voices of those of their friends, both Yami and Bakura sat up, looking fearfully at the short expecting to see the worse. Instead they saw the others gathered in a circle around something.  
  
No, someone.  
  
Bakura tried the link he had with his light, to try and find out what had happened, but he got no response meaning only one thing.  
  
The body everyone was looking at, it was Ryou.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .or not?  
  
- - - 


	2. Chapter Two

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
- - -  
  
"Ryou?" Seto Kaiba called frantically. He held the limp body so Ryou was half off of the sand. His face had lost what little colour it had and he was deathly still. But he was still breathing, so Kaiba wasn't about to panic. Yet.  
  
"Is he okay?" Yugi asked, gently kneeling on the other side of Ryou's body. Just as the violet-eyed boy spoke, two things happened, a light groan escape Ryou's lips and Bakura and Yami ran up.  
  
"What happened?" Bakura growled, forcing his way into the circle and gently taking Ryou from Kaiba. Kaiba understood how protective Bakura was, so he didn't argue; though he didn't move away either. Seeing that Ryou was awake, Bakura directed his question to his other half. "What happened Ryou?" He asked, softer this time.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Bakura." Ryou forced a smile as he forced himself to sit up. He became dizzy however and leaned against the other white- haired boy for support. "I just passed out, I'll be alright in a minute."  
  
"Like hell you will!" Kaiba suddenly yelled, glaring at his lover. Confusion ran through the group at this out burst and they all stared at Kaiba. "This is the fourth time in less than three days that you've passed out, or have you forgotten?" He growled, causing everyone to look at Ryou in shock and surprise. He could see the betrayal in those soft brown eyes before him, but he was worried. "Don't give me that look Ryou Bakura, I know I promised not to say anything, but this is stupid! There could be something seriously wrong with you!"  
  
"Fourth time?" Bakura grabbed a hold of Ryou's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, forcing Ryou to look at him.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to worry!" Ryou replied, though he knew that everyone was worried now. He hated being the center of attention.  
  
"Yeah well, a little late for that." Kaiba pouted, crossing his arms. He hated it when Ryou would argue with him, he had done this every time he had fainting, having always been only with Kaiba at the time it had become a secret between them.  
  
Ryou sighed as Bakura growled, picking the lighter boy up. "Bakura! What are you doing?" He asked, struggling to be put down.  
  
"Shut up and hold still. I'm taking you to the hospital. Fainting isn't something normal you know." Bakura growled, mad at himself for not realizing that something was wrong before. This was his other half that was in trouble, had he been so wrapped up in himself that he hadn't seen that something was happening to Ryou?  
  
"But I'm fine!" Ryou whined, though inside he didn't feel fine at all. His stomach was unsettled and he felt as though he were going to throw up. He felt hot, too hot even for the day and his head hurt, causing his vision to fuzz.  
  
"I agree with Bakura. You're going to the hospital." Kaiba insisted.  
  
Yugi spoke up then. "Maybe you should go Ryou, I mean, we don't want anything to happen to you." He said gently.  
  
Seeing that everyone was against him, Ryou gave in. "Fine, but let me walk by myself." He hissed, not wanting to look  
  
Bakura set him down on his feet, but Ryou immediately collapsed. Before he hit the ground, two pairs of arms caught him. Looking up he found Kaiba and Bakura. "Okay. . .so maybe I can't walk on my own." He sighed and looked down at the sand.  
  
Bakura lifted him up again and began carrying him toward Kaiba's car.  
  
Knowing that it was useless to argue against Bakura and damn near impossible when Kaiba was backing him up, not to mention completely impossible with the mighty pharaoh, Ryou gave up. He was placed in the back of the black Mustang and Bakura sat beside him. Yami got into the passenger seat and Kaiba in the driver's.  
  
Ryou sighed as he closed his eyes, then rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. /Bakura? I'm really sorry I didn't tell you./ The boy reached out through his link.  
  
Bakura gently ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, knowing it would make the boy feel better. //What if something is seriously wrong with you? Did you ever stop to think that if something happened to you then I would be effected too? Not to mention Kaiba because that idiot is in love with you.// Bakura growled back harshly.  
  
Ryou didn't know what to say or feel. Bakura was right, but it went farther then that. If something happened to Bakura, then Yami would be effected and in turn Yugi, then Malik and Joey, and finally Tristan, Mai and Tea. So instead of saying anything else, Ryou stayed silent and waited until the car would come to a stop at the local hospital.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	3. Chapter Three

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
- - -  
  
A nurse looked up from the station she had been sitting at all morning. She saw three boys enter the building, the tallest carrying a forth. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not carrying him for the good of my health you know." Kaiba growled and was about to say something else but Yami cut him off.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but our friend's been having fainting spells for a while and we're getting worried." The pharaoh explained politely.  
  
The nurse stood up and started toward another room, "Please come with me." She said and the group followed her. Inside the room were a desk and a few filing cabinets. "Have a seat." She said as she sat down behind the desk. Kaiba sat down in a leather chair in front of the desk, still holding Ryou. The nurse paid no attention to this. Bakura sat in a leather chair beside Kaiba's and Yami stood behind the white-haired spirit.  
  
"His name please?" She asked, getting out a blank chart from a drawer and a pen from a cup on the surface of the desk.  
  
"I can speak for myself thanks." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Name please." She repeated.  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"15."  
  
"When did you have the first spell?"  
  
Ryou hesitated and blinked then looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba saw that he didn't know so he answered for him. "Almost three days ago." He said.  
  
"And the last time?"  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch. "About twenty minutes ago."  
  
"How many times all together?" She asked as she wrote notes down.  
  
"Four." Kaiba replied.  
  
"What do you feel before you faint?" She asked, looking at Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked down at the desk, unable to look up. "Dizzy, hot, nauseated, my chest starts to hurt and my vision goes all blurry." He said softly, hearing the mental growl from Bakura for not telling him about it.  
  
"Have you ever had a seizure before?" She asked.  
  
"No." Ryou shook his head. The nurse didn't say anything for a few minutes as she continued to write down notes on the chart.  
  
Finally, she looked up and smiled gently. "I'm going to see if we have a spare room and then we'll get you settled to wait until the doctor can see you." She said as she left the room.  
  
Kaiba felt Ryou begin to cling to him. He looked down, "Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"No." Ryou shook his head. "Seto, I don't like hospitals!" He whimpered not wanting to be left alone. Normally, a fifteen-year-old boy wouldn't want anyone to know about his fears, but Ryou wasn't exactly what anyone would call normal.  
  
Kaiba bit his lip, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay with his lover because of business happening early the next morning. This had been his one- day off in who knows how long and he only wanted to spend it with Ryou. Ryou knew about the meeting the next morning, but had forgotten through his fear.  
  
Bakura, however, had not. "I'll stay so you can go to that meeting tomorrow." He spoke up for the first time after arriving at the hospital.  
  
Kaiba blinked, then nodded his thanks as he looked at Ryou. "Are you okay with that?" He asked softly and Ryou slowly nodded; though inside he didn't want Seto to leave him.  
  
"You'll come back as soon as you can, won't you?" Ryou hopped quietly, looking up at his lover with scared eyes.  
  
Kaiba smiled, "Of course I will. I love you Ryou." He said and the two shared a kiss.  
  
Yami sighed mentally as he watched the two. He had to look away when his chest started to hurt though. He stared at the back of Bakura's head, wondering if he'd ever feel that way towards Yami. He cleared his throat. "I'm, ah, going to call Yugi. He's probably worried." The pharaoh forced a smile as he left the room and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Bakura watched the retreating figure, even after the door had been closed.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	4. Chapter Four

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
- - -  
  
"Are you sure? Bakura might want you there too." Yugi spoke into the phone. "That's not true! Bakura does too want you around! I know you were a pharaoh and all, but do we need to get someone to knock some sense into you? I'm sure Yami Malik will have no problem with it." He teased, then sighed, "Alright, I'll leave the door unlocked. Tell Ryou that we hope there's nothing wrong. Bye." He hung up and leaned back into the warm arms surrounding him.  
  
"Bakura being stubborn again?" Malik asked softly.  
  
"When is he not being stubborn? All Yami wants is to know is that his feelings aren't being wasted." Yugi shook his head. "Has Bakura always been like this?" He wondered.  
  
"No." Malik shook his head. "He used to be exactly like Ryou." He sighed.  
  
"Really? Kinda disturbing now that I think about it." Yugi smiled. "What happened to him?"  
  
Malik shrugged, "Life I guess. I don't know many details. What did Yami say?" He asked as he leaned back against the pillow as Yugi grabbed the two controllers that they had abandoned when the phone had rang. They began playing the PlayStation 2 again, Yugi leaning back in Malik's arms.  
  
"Just that he was leaving the hospital and he'll be home sometime late tonight." Yugi replied, feeling bad for his yami.  
  
"In other words, we won't see him until tomorrow." Malik summed the situation up. It wasn't the first time that Yami had gone off on his own. Malik knew though, where the pharaoh went when he left. There was an abandoned building on the other side of the city where Yami could be alone and reflect. Malik had respected his privacy and had not intruded.  
  
"Yep." Yugi nodded as he sighed. "Which gives us the evening to ourselves. You staying the night?" He asked, looking up into bright purple eyes.  
  
Malik smiled. "Of course." He kissed the small nose in front of him and then the two got back to their game.  
  
***  
  
Bakura watched the body in the large bed. Ryou looked smaller now that the bed seemed to swallow him up. It had been a few hours since the doctor, Bakura couldn't remember his name at the moment, had checked Ryou over. There had been numerous tests that Bakura couldn't stay for no matter how much Ryou pleaded.  
  
Among the tests were blood work, and a few CAT scans. Now they had to wait until the morning to find out the results. Sighing to himself, Bakura gently tucked the sleeping boy in then lay down on the couch across from the bed. He wanted to get out of here, it reminded him too much of the way he had been before. He'd sent Ryou to the hospital more than he could remember before and now he felt guilty.  
  
Looking at Ryou again to make sure the boy was asleep, he settled down and stared out the window. Now that everything had calmed down again he could reflect on the day, being a creature of darkness, the night gave him a sense of comfort. He sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered how Yami had just walked out of the room without saying a word. He had looked so hurt that now, Bakura felt guilty.  
  
"I have no reason to feel guilty though." Bakura reasoned. "I was worried about Ryou, there's nothing wrong with Yami. At least. . .not life threatening." He shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts. He didn't like thinking of losing anyone whom had grown close to him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he liked the group he had been accepted into.  
  
Sure, Joey was a little. . .'blonde' at times and Tristan was a little over protective of everyone. Mai, okay, she was cool and she kept the annoying friend speech girl quiet most of the time with a little tongue action. Seto was a tightass, but had loosened up after being with Ryou for so long. Yugi had stayed the same, though now had a mischievous side that Bakura liked, and it was all thanks to Malik and his yami, though Yami Malik would have denied all contact. And then Yami. . .  
  
Yami was the only one that Bakura really felt connected too, with the exception of Ryou. They were both the same, and yet in the same ways different. He couldn't explain it, but he liked being around the pharaoh.  
  
"Then tell him that." A soft voice from the other side of the room interrupted his musings.  
  
Bakura blinked and looked toward the bed to find Ryou awake. "You should be sleeping." The spirit got up from the couch and moved toward the bed, sitting beside the body on the hard mattress.  
  
Ryou smiled softly. "I was, but you were thinking a little loudly and you didn't block me off like you usually do." He said as his hand found Bakura's, locking their fingers. "You need to tell him Bakura. I know Yami's strong, but he's starting to doubt what you two have. I know you aren't the type to just sit down and act domestic, but sometimes it's nice to hear things. Like how much you love him." Ryou hinted.  
  
Bakura got the hint and looked away.  
  
"Bakura." Ryou's voice was slightly stronger. "You do love him, I know you do, you know you do, everyone knows you do. The only one that doesn't know is the one that should. It took a long time for Seto to actually tell me that he loved me. And I felt so happy that. . .well, you remember." The boy smiled at the memory.  
  
Bakura did as well. "Oh yes, I remember. I don't think I've seen anyone who could squeal that loud when asked 'How did your day go?'. My ears were ringing for the rest of the night." He teased.  
  
Ryou giggled slightly. "Well, I was ecstatic. Don't you want Yami to be that happy Bakura?" He asked gently.  
  
Bakura sighed and slowly nodded. "Of course I do. But when we're together, I can't bring it up." He shrugged.  
  
Ryou sighed, then smiled as he squeezed Bakura's fingers. "You will one day." He promised.  
  
Yeah. One day.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	5. Chapter Five

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
- - -  
  
Tristan looked up at the clock, willing the time to go faster. He hated school and the last five minutes were always the longest. He and the others wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible to find out what was wrong with Ryou. At the thought he felt his heart quicken. He liked Ryou; the silver-haired boy was like the little brother that Joey couldn't be for Tristan, and if something were to happen to him. . .  
  
Well, Tristan didn't want to think of that.  
  
"Alright class, I know there's a few minutes left, but you've been great all day so I'm allowing you to go early." Ms. Seiko smiled to the class as they cheered. "Oh, except you Yugi. I was hoping to talk to you." She said. Yugi nodded and went to the teacher's desk.  
  
The group waited patiently outside of the room until finally Yugi came back out. "We're supposed to give Ryou her best." He explained before Joey could start an interrogation. "I think Bakura called in for him." Yugi said and forced a smile. "Well, we should probably get going huh?" Everyone nodded and together the group made their way out of the school to the nearest bus stop.  
  
The ride was silent; everyone worried about what they'd find once they arrived at the hospital. Imagining horrible situations that they hoped and prayed wouldn't be true. Tristan and Joey sat close to each other for support while Malik had an arm around Yugi's shoulders. Tea had her head resting on Mai's shoulder while Mai had her arm around the younger girl's waist.  
  
"I wonder if Kaiba was able to get away." Malik spoke softly, breaking the silence that had blanketed them since they were the only ones on the bus.  
  
"I hope so." Yugi sighed as he leaned his head on Malik's shoulder. "If they found out today Ryou would have probably felt better with him there."  
  
"And what about Bakura?" Mai asked. "He probably would have felt better if Yami had been there. Do we even know where he is now?" She asked.  
  
"No." Yugi shook his head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday and the last I heard from him was when he called last night." He shrugged, hoping that the pharaoh had gone back to the hospital.  
  
They were silent again and it stayed that way until they reached the hospital, having to walk a block from the bus stop. Malik went up to the desk and asked for the room number for Ryou Bakura.  
  
"Room 7669." The nurse replied.  
  
The group went to the elevators and traveled up them to the seventh floor. They walked around the large floor until they finally found the room they were looking for. There seemed to be no life around, until they were all startled by a slam of a door and they looked down the hallway to find Bakura storming down the hall away from them.  
  
Yami was following him, trying to catch up. "Bakura! We're in a hospital!"  
  
Bakura whipped around. "Do you think I've forgotten that? My hikari is lying in that god damned hospital bed, remember? I know exactly where we are. Now if I'm needed you'll find me on the roof debating whether or not to jump off!" He growled and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Yami sighed and started back toward Ryou's room, figuring the boy could use some company after finding out. He glanced up and spotted the others and stopped. "Hey." He said softly.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi stepped forward, looking worried. "Is Ryou okay?" He asked, getting right to the point.  
  
Yami looked away. "It's not my place to tell. If you guys want to see him I think he's awake now. I've. . .gotta go see if Bakura's okay." He said and quickly ran down the hallway.  
  
Yugi glanced back at the others and they all had the same thought as they went into the room. The small hospital room was in darkness, the only light being what came through the thin curtains. Ryou lay in the bed with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and everyone figured that he was asleep.  
  
At first nobody moved, then Mai finally moved forward and sat down in a chair, gently taking Ryou's hand and just holding it. The movement causing Ryou to open his eyes and he looked at the others and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." He greeted.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Yugi said, moving to the side of the bed and climbing up so he could sit on the edge. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently.  
  
"Me? I feel fine." Ryou said as he smiled softly.  
  
"Have you heard from Kaiba?" Malik wondered as he stood beside Yugi.  
  
The smile faltered slightly, but remained. "No. He had to go back to work." He shrugged, knowing that it had to happen. "What happened in school today?"  
  
"Joey got a detention at lunch." Tea brought up.  
  
"Tea lost a duel to Tristan during spare." Joey glared at the girl.  
  
"Tea and Joey fought all day." Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryou laughed softly at their antics.  
  
"Ms. Seiko told us to say hello and that she hopes you get better." Yugi remembered as he looked down at his friend. He bit his lip. "Ryou. . .?" He started but didn't know how to finish; nobody wanted to ask the question.  
  
Ryou saw this and smiled; though the look in his eyes were dead. "You want to know what's wrong with me, right?"  
  
"We've been worried all day." Tea said.  
  
Ryou swallowed and Mai felt him start to tremble. "I probably won't help your fears." He said, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes and his friends watched as two tears slowly slid down his cheeks.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik whispered, finding Yugi's hand and squeezing tightly.  
  
Dull brown eyes opened and he looked at Yugi, though he spoke to everyone.  
  
"I have brain cancer."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	6. Chapter Six

Comments have been taken out.  
  
For everyone who wanted it (if anyone wanted it) a kinda sappy moment between Yami and Bakura.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Six  
  
- - -  
  
Yami slowly made his way on to the roof. He gulped as he looked over the edge. He hated heights, something that nobody knew, with the exception of Yugi. He swallowed his fear though, as he searched the flat area until he spotted the tomb robber sitting on the other side of the building right on the edge, dangling his legs over the edge.  
  
Yami walked toward him, making sure to make noise on the gravel beneath his feet so he didn't startle Bakura and the other boy fell over the edge. He stood behind Bakura unable to find something to say to make him feel any better.  
  
"He told them." Bakura was the first to speak.  
  
"Pardon?" Yami asked, moving closer to his boyfriend.  
  
"Ryou, he just told them that he has cancer." He shuddered at the thought and Yami had to fight an urge to hold the other boy. He had a feeling that Bakura would push away from him and that would result in a few things happening, one of them being Bakura falling off the roof. "He's my hikari, I'm supposed to protect him from harm! I can't protect him from this!" He growled, clutching his fists together.  
  
Yami stood silently and listened to the other spirit venting. "Why didn't he tell me? He knows he has no reason to be scared of me anymore! Why didn't he just tell me?" Bakura's voice trailed off in pain and this time Yami didn't fight the urge. He slowly put his arms on Bakura's shoulders and when the boy didn't jerk away he wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  
  
"You know Ryou. He didn't want you to worry about him. I know it was foolish, but he thought it was nothing. I'm sure that if he had sensed anything wrong he would have told you." Yami reasoned as he felt Bakura turn in his arms and bury his face in Yami's shoulder. The pharaoh knew how out of character this was for the tomb robber, but he kept silence and gave what comfort Bakura needed.  
  
After a few moments, Bakura moved away from him, surprising Yami by not pushing him away harshly. The tomb robber's hands still clung to the leather of Yami's jacket and shook slightly as the white-haired boy tried to calm his erratic breathing as he stared at the ground, away from Yami's eyes. Finally he spoke. "Thanks." He whispered, almost so quietly that Yami hadn't heard him. "For being here I mean." Bakura looked to the side, down to the ground.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for that." Yami shook his head, but was interrupted.  
  
"I *do*." Bakura growled as he sat up straight and looked at Yami. "I lo. . ." He suddenly stopped and his eyes grew wide as his throat closed up. Then he got up and shook his head. "I have to go." He said softly as he left Yami by the edge and disappeared back into the hospital.  
  
Yami sighed to himself and looked back out into the city, resting his head on his arm. Would nothing change?  
  
***  
  
Bakura trudged into the hospital room his other half was in to find it empty again, except for Ryou. The boy was lying in the bed talking on the cell phone that Kaiba had left him, so that Ryou could reach him directly at anytime he needed. Wordlessly Bakura sat down on the edge of the bed and then lay down gently beside Ryou. The bed was gigantic and there was room for the both of them and probably Yami if the pharaoh decided to join them.  
  
"No, it's okay. You can't just leave your business like that." Ryou was saying as Bakura stared at the off-white ceiling, grayed from the darkness of the room. "Seto, I'm happy that you consider me more important, but you can't leave and you know it." Ryou's voice cracked. "It's only a few days.of course I want you here! Please, I don't want to argue with you. Yes, I love you too. Bye." Slowly, the boy hung up the phone then hugged it to his chest as he curled up into a ball, his back away from Bakura.  
  
Without saying anything, Bakura curled up against the smaller body, and wrapped protective arms around the trembling creature. The only sound in the room was the sound of the heart monitor that had been hooked up to Ryou, and Ryou's soft sniffs as he tried to calm his tears.  
  
"I keep waiting for you to tell me 'I told you so'." The boy sniffed, his voice hoarse.  
  
"No." Bakura shook his head even though Ryou couldn't see as he gently ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, moving it away and tucking the strands behind his ear so Bakura could see his face. "I understand why you didn't tell anyone." He whispered softly.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered almost too softly to hear.  
  
"Hmm?" Bakura wondered, wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist.  
  
"I'm scared." Ryou whimpered.  
  
Bakura was silent for a few moments, thinking of the right words to say. He wasn't the best at this comforting thing, but he'd try his hardest for his light. "It's okay to be scared, it doesn't make you weak or pathetic." He offered as he lightly kissed Ryou's head. "It makes you human."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	7. Chapter Seven

Comments have been taken out.  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Yami angst!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
- - -  
  
Yami watched the two on the large hospital bed. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the doorframe. He knew it was being selfish, but his feelings were his and he was jealous. Why couldn't Bakura be that open with him? He felt guilty for feeling it, but it wasn't something that could just be stopped. Sure, Ryou was more important at the moment, but when - yes, he kept saying when - the boy got better it would be the same as it had always been. The tomb robber was very affectionate with Ryou, with good reason of course considering they both shared so much. But Bakura was also friendlier with Malik and Yugi, and even Kaiba.  
  
Wasn't Yami supposed to count as one of the people to be affectionate with? He *was* the boyfriend, right?  
  
Shaking his head, Yami moved away from the door as Bakura moved on the bed. The pharaoh didn't want his. . .whatever he was now to wake up and find him watching. He went to the waiting room and curled up in one of the chairs in a corner. He would go home, except Malik was most likely there with Yugi and Yami didn't want to intrude and he couldn't go back into the hospital room because he didn't want to interfere with Ryou and Bakura.  
  
It was kinda funny when he thought back on it. It had started about three months back when Yami and Yugi had broken up because they had both been attracted to other people. The other people being Bakura and Malik. Yami had gone out that night and had walked around in the rain to think about things. His feet had taken him to Ryou's place, where Bakura lived as well.  
  
After some talking, Yami had confessed everything to Bakura. All of his darkest desires, about how he didn't want to be the dominant one in a relationship. And he had even confessed about how he had fallen in love with Bakura. That had probably been too strong of a word to use, but it had been the word used all the same, and Bakura had said that he didn't know if he could feel the same way. Yami had accepted that and internally accepted the fact that he could be emotionally hurt. But he hadn't cared; all he had wanted was to be with Bakura once. He had gotten his wish, and more.  
  
In the morning Ryou and Kaiba had found the two of them on the floor where they had fallen asleep. Neither of them had had the energy to clean up or even get dressed so it was a very compromising position that they had been found in and it had been very obvious of what they had done. Ryou had been happy that his other half had found someone. And now that he thought about it, was Bakura just staying in the relationship for the sex and for the fact that it made Ryou happy? Yami knew that Bakura would do anything for his light, it was the same for himself and Yugi and though Yami Malik would deny it, he cared for his light as well.  
  
Yami had never been used before. . .at least, that he could remember. He couldn't remember a lot of his past so he might have been. He wondered if it had been Bakura in their past life, it would be ironic at any rate.  
  
~I have no proof that he doesn't care. One the other hand, I don't have proof that he does either. Sure, he's gentle when we're together but other than that. . .~ Yami sighed again and buried his burning eyes in his arms as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't want to think anymore.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba was a man with a purpose. Anyone who looked at him could tell this, and they could also see that this purpose was very important to the young billionaire, so people made sure to get out of his way.  
  
At exactly 1:09 PM Kaiba had stepped onto the elevator and had pressed the button of the seventh floor. Cursing the slowness of the elevator, the CEO remembered the meeting that had separated him from one of the most important things in his life. He marched toward the room where he had last seen the love of his life.  
  
Inside said room, the others were there. Ryou was sitting up in the bed, dueling with Yugi who sat on the bed with him. Ryou seemed to be winning so far, though everyone knew that wouldn't last much longer. Bakura sat in the chair at the side of the bed, staying very close to the side of his light. Yami stood behind Bakura like an obedient slave. Kaiba shook his head at the thought, he felt sorry for Yami. He knew what the pharaoh was going through better than anyone, though when the blue-eyed teen had been at his lowest, he had had Mokuba. Yami didn't have anyone now.  
  
Mai was sitting in another chair and Tea was sitting on the armrest, Mai's arm loosely around her waist. Joey and Tristan had pulled the couch closer to the bed and were both into the duel going on. And finally Malik and Mokuba were sitting on the end of the bed and surprisingly the Egyptian's anti-social other half was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, staring out the window. Kaiba remembered that Yami Malik had been Bakura's best friend back in Egypt, he was probably there for the tomb robber.  
  
At first nobody noticed him, he cleared his throat softly and all eyes were on him. His mouth twitched at the surprise in Ryou's eyes. He went straight to the side of the bed and sat on the bed right beside Ryou, despite all the extra room there was, even with Yugi, the dueling game, Malik and Mokuba. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryou asked. "I thought you had meetings for the next few days." He said, then gasped. "Seto Kaiba! You're playing hooky!" He glared at the CEO, but the happiness didn't dim in those almond eyes.  
  
Kaiba only smiled slightly as he silenced the boy and rid himself of that cute glare by kissing the boy's mouth. When Kaiba pulled away, Ryou had a very nice shade of red across his face. "What can I say?" The boy finally spoke. "I missed you." He said softly, gently caressing Ryou's cheek. It felt wonderful to be near Ryou again, it was where he belonged.  
  
Yugi smiled at the two, they made a beautiful couple. His smile turned into a slight frown suddenly as he felt a flash of pain through the link he shared with Yami. He looked over at the pharaoh, only to see that Yami was looking away from Kaiba and Ryou and he was looking down at the back of Bakura.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yami jumped slightly, but only Yugi noticed it. Everyone else, except Bakura and Yami Malik, had started to talk to Kaiba. Yami looked toward Yugi.  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Are you alright?/ Yugi cocked his head slightly.  
  
He saw Yami close his eyes and he felt another wave of emotion, this time longing, loneliness and. . .fear? //Yes, I'm fine aibou.// The spirit replied.  
  
/That's a lie and you know it./  
  
//. . .it doesn't matter if it's a lie or not. It's the way life is.//  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	8. Chapter Eight

Sorry if I confused anyone! When I said that I paired Ryou with Marik and Malik, I meant in a different story completely! (It's 'Yours Completely' btw)  
  
And I've gotta say that I'm SO happy! I'm a favourite on 29 people's profiles! Thank you so much everyone!  
  
Anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
- - -  
  
"You're in surgery tomorrow, right?" Kaiba spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet atmosphere that had settled within the room. He was stretched out across the hospital bed and Ryou was cuddled up to him.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou sighed and closed his eyes. He was frightened. He really did not want to go through with this. All he wanted to do was break down and cry, but he was trying to be strong for everyone.  
  
//It's okay to cry you know.//  
  
The voice startled Ryou and he jumped slightly. Kaiba felt it and looked at him. All Ryou had to do was point at the Millennium Ring that hung around his neck and the CEO understood clearly.  
  
/Never thought I'd hear that coming from you./ Ryou teased lightly, hating all the depression around him.  
  
//Hmm. . .come to think of it, I never thought I'd hear it coming from me either.//  
  
Ryou smiled mentally as he snuggled closer to the body beside him. /You're getting soft tomb robber./  
  
//Tell anyone that and I'll have to kill you.//  
  
Ryou giggled out loud, despite what Kaiba was probably thinking. /So, did you talk to Yami yet?/ He wondered.  
  
//.//  
  
/Bakura./  
  
//Kind of. When we were on the roof I tried to say it.//  
  
/Tried?/  
  
//Yeah, tried. . .I couldn't say it.//  
  
Ryou mentally sighed. /Is it really that hard? You tell me that you love me all the time./  
  
//You're different.//  
  
/How?/  
  
//. . .I actually do love you.//  
  
/Bakura! Yami Malik even knows you love Yami and he like, ignores anything remotely mushy or sane for that matter./  
  
//He only knows because he was with me when we were back in Egypt.//  
  
/You had a thing for Pharaoh Yami?/  
  
//. . .Maybe.//  
  
Ryou sighed, knowing that he was getting no where. /Bakura, you once promised that you'd never lie to me. I'm holding that to you now. Tell me the truth, do you love Yami Yugi?/  
  
//. . .you know the answer to that.//  
  
Ryou growled out loud and he felt Kaiba hold him tighter. /Of course I know the answer Bakura, but I want you to say it./  
  
He heard Bakura sighed. //Fine, I love Yami! Happy now?//  
  
/No./  
  
//Why not? I said that I loved him, didn't I?//  
  
/You said it to me, you didn't say it to him./  
  
//Damn it. I'm done arguing today. Get some sleep.//  
  
/Yes Daddy./ Ryou teased.  
  
//. . .//  
  
Ryou yawned and looked up at Kaiba. "When are you going to leave?" He asked softly, looking up into those cold eyes that only warmed up for him.  
  
"Never if I can help it." Kaiba replied, gently kissing Ryou's forehead and drawing the smaller boy into his arms again.  
  
"Will you at least stay until I fall asleep. I know Bakura's around and Yami probably is too, but there's too much tension between the two of them." Ryou sighed softly, burying his face into Kaiba's neck.  
  
"Of course I'll stay." Kaiba gently kissed Ryou's head. "Night fair one. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Ryou mumbled as he slowly drifted into peaceful dreams.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	9. Chapter Nine

If anyone gets confused about the little fight between Yami Malik and Tea I'm sorry, I tried to make it as clear as possible.  
  
And someone called my story creepy. *pouts*  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
- - -  
  
Mai sighed to herself as she looked around at the circle of friends that had excepted her. They had all gotten very close, and even though it had taken a while for her to get used to the idea of having three spirits around, she had eventually grown attached to the idea. Now three of those friends were missing, not in the meaning of that nobody knew where they were, but they just weren't there.  
  
Ryou, who was the reason they were all at the hospital right after school for the second time, was getting treated for brain cancer.  
  
Then there was Bakura who was waiting for Ryou to get out of surgery, only he was waiting by the ER. Even though the spirit was slightly darker than everyone else, with the exception of Yami Malik, Mai enjoyed the former tomb robber's company.  
  
And then of course there was Seto Kaiba who was also waiting for Ryou. The CEO hadn't gone to work at all that day, at least that's what Yami had said, and he wouldn't until he saw Ryou, which would happen in the next five hours.  
  
The surgery had started at 7:00 that morning and it was now about 4:00 that evening. Dr. Makoto had told Bakura that the surgery would probably last about fourteen hours, and unknown to the doctors being cut off from his light was driving Bakura literally crazy.  
  
"Yami?" Tea spoke up, bring the pharaoh out of his thoughts. He turned blank eyes to her and waited for her to continue. "If something were to happen to Ryou, will something happen to Bakura?" She wondered.  
  
"If Ryou dies Bakura will still be alive, if that's what you're asking." Yami Malik, who stood away from the group, staring out a large window, replied harshly. He snorted at the glare Tea gave him and continued. "He'll be half a soul, but other than that he'll be fine. Bakura's been through worse than this, it's Kaiba you should be worrying about." He spoke emotionlessly, though everyone could hear the slight hitch in his voice.  
  
But Tea didn't hear it and became angry. "We're talking about Ryou! His other half! How can he be fine after he lost a part of himself! I'm sure you wouldn't be fine if it was Malik instead of Ryou." She growled, but was cut off as Yami Malik turned his ice-cold eyes on her.  
  
"Don't you dare compare my hikari to Bakura's." He growled softly, dangerously. "You're right, my light isn't in there, but if he was I would happily sacrifice any of you with the exception of the pharaoh's light to save him, Bakura would do the same if he could." He spat and went back to staring out the window.  
  
"You're wrong Yami Malik." Yami said softly as he closed his eyes. "Bakura would do anything to keep Ryou happy, Ryou's the most important person in his life and he always will be." Yugi heard something in Yami's voice as he said that. "He wouldn't be fine if something happens to Ryou. He'd fall apart and will probably follow him if he dies. Bakura would sacrifice himself, but none of us because we're Ryou's friends, even you."  
  
Yami Malik snorted, but Malik could feel him shaking through their link. "I have no friends. What's the point if all their going to do is up and die, leaving me alone?" He mumbled, then disappeared into the Millennium Rod.  
  
Yugi looked at Malik, but the other yami had blocked their connected. Malik shook his head, then looked up as Kaiba walked into the room suddenly, Mokuba following him.  
  
"Any news?" Joey asked.  
  
Kaiba only shook his head. "We won't know anything until he gets out of surgery, then he probably won't wake up until morning. I'm just here to tell you guys to go home. You all have things to do, homework, be with your family. I'll contact you if something happens. Yugi? Do you mind taking care of Mokuba for me tonight?" Kaiba looked over at the small boy.  
  
"Of course not." Yugi said.  
  
Everyone got up and left the room, saying goodbye to Kaiba. Yami was the only one who remained, figuring he'd stay in case he was needed for anything like he had the night before.  
  
When the room was empty, Kaiba looked at him. "You too Yami. Bakura doesn't want you here." The CEO tried not to say it harshly, but his defenses were up so he wouldn't start crying for Ryou. He saw Yami flinch at his words then nod and slowly get off the chair he had been sitting on. He stared at the floor as he passed Kaiba and trudged toward the elevators only to disappear around the corner.  
  
Bakura didn't need him anymore.  
  
Kaiba stared, even after the pharaoh had disappeared. "He didn't want you to see him showing weakness Yami. He's still getting used to his emotions, just give him time." He whispered to himself, wishing beyond anything that Yami could hear him.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	10. Chapter Ten

Comments have been taken out.  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
- - -  
  
Yami had decided to walk home, hoping that the fresh air and nice day would help him feel a little better. It didn't however, because all he could dwell on were his thoughts of Bakura. He knew that going back home was probably a bad idea, but there was no other place for him to go since he was no longer wanted, if he had ever been in the first place, at the hospital.  
  
When he walked into the small, but cozy house he heard his grandfather in the kitchen making supper. He was half of Yugi's soul so they had all figured out that Yami was technically family. Also, he could hear Yugi, Mokuba and Malik's voices coming from the kitchen. The three were laughing at something but Yami wasn't interested. He would just upset the three of them and he didn't want that to happen so he quietly crept up the stairs to his room. He had gotten his own room and it had surprised him about how much he used it.  
  
Leaving the light off, he flopped down on the bed and sighed, closing his eyes, wishing sleep to come soon. All he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
***  
  
Bakura stared at the doctor as Dr. Makoto told him to have a seat. Kaiba was already there waiting for him and for the first time Bakura wished that the pharaoh was there as well. ~But no! You had to send him away you selfish bastard! He wanted to be here for you but you didn't want to show weakness.~ He felt guilty now, and he remembered his words when Yami had first come to him.  
  
Fuck weakness. Times have changed, and in this time it's okay to be weak.  
  
So why couldn't Bakura swallow his pride when it came to Yami? He could with Ryou, hell even with Kaiba. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Instead he turned to Dr. Makoto.  
  
"Ryou's out of surgery now," The doctor started, "But I'm afraid that we could not remove the entire tumor. We're going to try chemotherapy when he's recovered enough from the surgery. We're going to try everything we can to help him." The man promised and Bakura felt himself go numb.  
  
~They're going to *try*? That means that they don't have it under control.~ He looked at Kaiba who had made the same realization.  
  
"Can we see him?" The CEO asked, his voice noticeably hoarse.  
  
Dr. Makoto nodded slowly. "He's asleep right now because of the sedative we used, and I have to warn you that his face is swollen because of the surgery. We had to cut right into the skull to reach the tumor." He explained.  
  
Bakura felt sick at the thought, but he nodded just the same and got up, exiting the room. He and Kaiba walked together in silence toward Ryou's room. It was dark inside but the light from the hallway gave them enough illumination to see the body lying motionlessly on the bed. The doctor had been right, Ryou's face was swollen, but he still looked beautiful to Kaiba.  
  
The surgeons had shaved away some of Ryou's hair above his right ear and the two boys could see the outline, black only in the dark, of where they had cut into the small boy.  
  
Bakura heard Kaiba swallow hard as the billionaire sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed. He gently took a hold of Ryou's limp hand and held it tight, hoping his lover knew he was there. Ryou's breath hitched slightly and his fingers twitched, as if telling Kaiba that he did in fact know.  
  
Bakura stretched out on a small couch in front of the bed. He stared at his light with a blank mind, and the time didn't register to the spirit as it grew later into the night. Kaiba had long since fallen asleep and the night staff had long since started their shifts. What did register to Bakura though, was when Ryou moved, slowly opening his eyes and blinking in confusion.  
  
The tomb robber was by his side immediately.  
  
Ryou looked at him and smiled slightly. "Hey Bakura." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He winced in pain, but Bakura pretended not to see it.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Bakura took Ryou's other hand and held it tightly. He felt Ryou's cool fingers wrap around his hand as well. "They didn't get all of it, did they?" He asked, his voice just as soft as before.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, they didn't. How'd you know?"  
  
Ryou sighed, then the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "I can feel it." He whispered, then looked up at his other half. "When I die, will you still be around?" He asked.  
  
Bakura growled roughly. "What do you mean 'when' you die?"  
  
Ryou only seemed to sink into the bed. "Bakura, we both know that I'm not going to live through this. It's okay, I'm alright with it."  
  
"Well, I'm not!" Bakura growled again, trying to stop the burning that had started in his eyes. "You're not going to die! I won't let you!" He clenched his free hand into a fist and punched the bed. He felt something touch the side of his face and he looked up at Ryou. The boy smiled, then gently touched his cheek again, this time when he brought his fingers away they were wet.  
  
Confused, Bakura touched his face and felt the wet tear tracks. He was crying, that meant he was accepting the fate that Ryou had already accepted. Realizing this, he looked down. "When you die I'll still be here." He whispered as his body began to quiver. "I'll only be half a soul."  
  
Ryou smiled gently. "Yami can take my place." He said and before Bakura could say anything, Ryou continued, "I didn't mean it literally. But you'll have Yami, you won't need me anymore." He said.  
  
Bakura snorted, "And here I was thinking that you didn't need me anymore." He said glanced at Kaiba.  
  
Ryou followed his gaze and spotted the other boy still sleeping. He also noticed that Kaiba was holding his hand loosely. Carefully, Ryou tightened the grip making sure that he didn't wake him. "He'll need you." Ryou spoke quietly then turned back to Bakura, "Please take care of Seto for me Bakura."  
  
Bakura found himself nodding before he could think to respond. "Ryou, I don't. . .want you to leave me." He mumbled quietly.  
  
Ryou was quiet for a while, then he took a breath. "Have you told Yami yet?" He wondered.  
  
"No." Bakura shook his head.  
  
Again there was silence from the bed, then Ryou took another breath. "I'll make you a deal." He winced at a pain that throbbed in the side of his head. He made sure that the link he shared with Bakura was closed so the spirit couldn't feel it. He saw that he had Bakura's attention. "I'll stick around until you tell Yami that you love him."  
  
"Deal."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Comments have been taken out.  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
- - -  
  
Bakura watched as almost everyone came into the room. The rest of the week everyone had stayed away because of their own lives, though Yugi and Malik had come by a few times just to see how everyone was. Bakura had been partially glad that Yami had stayed away because he had figured that if he didn't tell Yami that he loved him, then Ryou would stay around longer.  
  
Yami Malik, who had come with Malik had figured out what the tomb robber was thinking though and had yet to give the stupid robber a piece of his mind, however psychotic that piece was.  
  
As soon as everyone had gathered in the room where Ryou was lightly dozing, Yami Malik separated from his light and grabbed Bakura's arm, pulling him out of the room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The blonde spirit growled fiercely as he actually slapped Bakura cross the face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura growled as he rubbed his cheek. He felt too depressed to fight back.  
  
"What am I talking about? Why the hell is Ryou still here? He should already be resting peacefully but no! You had to make a deal with him, one that you're not going to finish because you're a selfish bastard!" Yami Malik hissed angrily as his eyes practically glowed purple.  
  
Bakura continued to rub his cheek and quietly wondered if that slap had done something to his brain. "Malik, what the hell? Explain this to me, please." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Damn it. Ryou told us about this deal that you two have going on. You know, about you telling Yami so Ryou can finally let go? I know you Bakura and I know that you want Ryou to stay so you're not going to tell Yami. Well, guess what, Ryou's suffering more than he has to because of you! Take a look." Yami Malik opened the door and Bakura looked in just as Ryou winced out of pain. Kaiba, who was staying now until the end asked him if he was all right and Ryou forced himself to smile and nod. Yami Malik closed the door. "So where's Yami?" He asked.  
  
Bakura looked up, for the first time realizing that Yami wasn't in the room with everyone else. "I. . .I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while." Bakura looked down at the floor and at least had the decency to looked ashamed.  
  
"I suggest you find him and tell him. Ryou won't last much longer Bakura. I think it's about time for you to stop acting like a bastard. You've changed remember?" Yami Malik winked, "And we're all proud of you." He grinned then disappeared, slipping back into the Millennium Rod.  
  
Bakura blinked then sighed to himself as he shook his head. Great. Now he had to go find that stupid pharaoh.  
  
***  
  
Yugi felt Malik's hand in his own, trembling slightly, though it could have been Yugi's hand that was trembling. No, it was both. Malik was talking to Ryou in Egyptian, mostly so nobody could understand them. Because of that everyone knew it was a personal matter and from what Yugi had learned from Yami, Malik and Yami Malik he knew Malik was asking Ryou what the white- haired boy wanted Malik to tell his father.  
  
Ryou replied quietly, only knowing so much from Bakura. Yugi couldn't understand his reply though it was none of his business anyway. After a few minutes the two began to speak in English again and it wasn't about anything important. Everyone wanted to talk to Ryou so Malik finished the conversation quickly.  
  
Mokuba sat in his brother's lap, looking at Ryou. The soft-spoken boy had become like another brother to him and the young boy didn't like seeing Ryou in pain. "Ryou?" The boy asked, his eyes big with confusion. When Ryou had turned to look at him, Mokuba put his hand on Ryou's which was joined with his brother's. "Are you dying?" He whispered softly.  
  
Ryou slowly let go of Kaiba's hand and gently pulled Mokuba onto the bed. He held Mokuba closely, having grown to really love the small child. "I'm sorry Mokuba, we won't be going to Egypt for Christmas." Ryou whispered so only Mokuba could hear.  
  
Mokuba looked at Ryou; "It's okay. I love you Ryou." He said hugging Ryou once more.  
  
"I love you too." Ryou whispered into the black hair. "Take care of your brother, okay?" He felt Mokuba nod against him. With that Ryou let a tear escape his swollen eye. He looked over at Kaiba, who also had tears in his eyes, but they wouldn't be released, not in front of everyone.  
  
Seto Kaiba was only human for two people.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Comments have been taken out.  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
- - -  
  
Bakura slowly entered the room. He saw that almost everyone had left. Only Malik and Yugi remained, besides Kaiba and Mokuba. The tomb robber ignored the two brothers for the moment and went over to Yugi who had fallen asleep. Gently, he shook the small boy who was cuddled up to Malik. The young Egyptian was also sleeping.  
  
Slowly, Yugi's violet eyes opened and he blinked in confusion. "Bakura?" He whispered, wondering what the spirit could possibly want from him.  
  
"Where's Yami?" He asked.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I though he was still moping around here. I haven't seen him in a few days."  
  
"Kaiba said he went home." Bakura blinked.  
  
"What?" Yugi was now wide-awake. He tried his mental link with the pharaoh but found it had been closed off. "He's closed me off, what did you do to him?" Yugi asked, actually glaring at the tomb robber.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him!" Bakura growled protectively. "I told Kaiba to tell him to go home because I didn't. . .I didn't want him to see me cry alright?" The white-haired boy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.  
  
"You kept pushing him away! It's not a surprise that he hasn't shown up!" Yugi jumped off the small couch, waking Malik. "I don't know where he is Bakura, but if something has happened to him I'm going to blame you." Yugi growled and ran out of the room.  
  
Bakura looked after him then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to find Malik looking at him. The Egyptian just shook his head and then let Yami Malik take over. The spirit looked at Bakura and gently flicked his nose, then quickly ran out of the room following the pharaoh's light.  
  
***  
  
Bakura was wandering the dark street aimlessly, as he was lost in his thoughts. He hadn't left the hospital in almost four days and it felt weird to be out without Ryou around. His poor light. . .Ryou wasn't even seventeen yet. Far too young for anyone to die, though Bakura wouldn't know anything about something like that, it's not like he had ever actually died.  
  
He and Yami had a lot more in common then he thought. One day the pharaoh's light was going to pass on, the same with Yami Malik's. "I want to be there for Yami when that happens, and I won't take no for an answer." He resolved. "He didn't deserve to be treated like that, I know this. I'm so stupid!" Bakura growled angrily, and for the first time in his life he didn't try to place the blame on someone else. It was his fault.  
  
The Millennium Ring, which hung loosely around his neck, suddenly began to glow. Ryou hadn't been allowed to wear it and this way, Bakura felt closer to his fading light. As the boy watched, one of the cones glowed and pointed into a direction off to his right. "The Game Shop?" He wondered out loud, wondering why the Ring would be activated by Yugi or Malik who were probably at the Game Shop.  
  
Bakura was about to walk away when he stopped, hesitating. It might not be Yugi that it was responding to. . .  
  
Figuring he had nothing left to lose he began to jog toward the dark building.  
  
***  
  
Ryou coughed weakly as he tried to take in a breath. Kaiba was beside him within seconds, helping him to sit up, which Ryou was too tired to do on his own. He leaned against the warm body and concentrated on the slow circles that Kaiba was rubbing into his back. When his coughing fit had finally calmed he looked up and smiled at his love.  
  
Kaiba couldn't help it; tears cascaded down his cheeks, dripping onto Ryou. One landed on the pale boy's cheek and continued its path down to Ryou's chin. "I'm going to miss you." Kaiba forced from his mouth, but it came out as a pathetic whisper. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him gently.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Ryou whispered as he nuzzled closer to the warmth, wishing he could spend forever in those arms. As it was he was going to spend the rest of his life there. "Seto? Are you sure you want to hold me until the end?" He asked, looking up into dulled blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
  
Ryou saw Kaiba's chin tremble as he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yami didn't commit suicide. So anyway, here is the last chapter. My muse bit me though and I have now planned a sequel to this. (I think I'm killing it personally, but my muse won't take no for an answer.)  
  
~thoughts~ *italics*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi obviously, character death.  
  
Pairings: (Yami) Bakura/Yami, Seto/Ryou, Malik/Yugi and others I think. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Fading Light  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
- - -  
  
The house was dark and there wasn't a light on anywhere. As soon as Bakura had reached the game shop he had realized that the Ring hadn't been drawing him to the Game Shop itself, but the house behind it. But it was obvious that nobody was home. Well, that wasn't true either, the Ring was reacting, so something, or someone was there.  
  
Having been an expert thief at one time, Bakura was pretty good at breaking in to places. And he easily got the door open, had he actually tried to just open it, he would have found that it wasn't actually locked.  
  
He followed to where the Ring was pointing him. He went up the stairs and stopped in front of the closed door of Yami's room, a place he had been many times before. Hesitantly he knocked only to be met with silence. Getting a little frustrated he knocked harder and he finally got a reply.  
  
"Go away." A voice so depressed that had it not been Yami's room Bakura wouldn't have recognized it, was muffled.  
  
Instead of listening to the request he grabbed the knob and turned it, entering the room. It was pitch black in the room and for some odd reason Bakura couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The Ring was the only light as he closed the door and made his way over toward the bed, knowing that that's where Yami was. Bakura opened the link he had with Ryou, to make sure that he was still alive. He was.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Ryou?" Yami wondered softly as Bakura heard him moved, making room on the bed. The spirit of the Ring sat down on the edge and could feel the familiar warmth of the other body across his back.  
  
"No, I should be with you." Bakura finally found his voice as he held his head in his hands. Even though it was dark, he could still feel his cheeks turn hot with shame. "I had no right to turn you away like I did." He sniffed, feeling the tears burning his eyes. "I know you think it was because I didn't want you there, but I did want you there. I even. . .needed you there."  
  
Yami was silent for a few minutes, then he sat up. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because, I've never needed anyone before. I've always had to depend on me and only me. But now, I can't go on. Not after something like this." He whispered and wiped his eyes angrily.  
  
"Ryou?" Yami questioned quietly.  
  
"Almost." Bakura replied to the silence question in the name. "Soon." He whispered. "I need you Yami. I'm going to need you after he's gone. And. . .and it's not just because I need someone. I need and I. . .*want* you to be there." He sniffed as he felt the tears finally run hot streaks down his face. "And in eighty or so years, I want to be there for you, when it's Yugi's turn to pass on."  
  
Yami was silent, thinking Bakura's words over. Words he had never expected to hear from the tomb robber, ever. But the depressed part of him had squashed all hope that Bakura still cared for him if he ever had, and that part of him was insisting that Bakura was just miserable about Ryou. "Do you even know what you're saying Bakura? You're talking about a life long commitment here!"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Bakura growled fiercely, though not harshly. Yami suddenly felt the body move and he was suddenly pinned to the bed, the glowing from the Millennium Ring between their bodies illuminated the room. Yami looked up at Bakura and almost gasped at the sight of tears. "Don't you get it?" Bakura growled pinning Yami's arms to the bed, being careful not to hurt him. "I. Love. You." The white-haired boy finally whispered, then leaned down and met Yami in a deep kiss.  
  
***  
  
Ryou smiled to himself. He looked up at Kaiba, who was holding him, and unconsciously rocking him. "Seto?" He whispered softly, but got the attention of everyone who had crowded into his room. Mokuba was cuddled up to Ryou's side, scared to let go. Malik and Yugi sat on the bed along with Serenity. Joey and Tristan sat near by on the couch that had been moved closer, and Tea and Mai sat close on a chair.  
  
"Is it time?" Kaiba asked gently, though desperate to keep Ryou with him.  
  
Ryou nodded and smiled as he felt his body starting to let go.  
  
***  
  
Bakura and Yami came into the room at the same time. "Ryou?" Bakura looked at his light who lay limply in Kaiba's arms. The body looked peaceful, he was finally at rest. He didn't need to see that the others were crying. He could feel the emptiness already growing inside him. "Fuck! Ryou!" Nobody had ever heard such desperation in the tomb robber's voice, not even Yami Malik who was leaning against the wall beside the hospital bed, holding his head down so nobody could see his eyes trembling with unshed tears.  
  
Bakura felt his knees grow weak and he slowly sank to the floor in numbed pain, Yami's arms quickly wrapped around him, holding him within the warmth and safety that only the pharaoh could provide.  
  
Ryou was gone. His Ryou had left and he'd never see his light again.  
  
At the realization Bakura sobbed hoarsely, and buried his face in Yami's shoulder as he began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Yami let a single tear fall from his eye as he held the sobbing mass in his arms, his eyes falling upon the peaceful form on the bed. Ryou was no longer suffering, but now the others were. . .Bakura was.  
  
And they'd get through it.  
  
Together.  
  
- - -  
  
The End  
  
- - -  
  
Well, looks like another one of my babies is finished. *sniff* Okay, so technically, it's the first one finished on the net, but I think I finished "Weeping Angel" before that. . .anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this story, even if Ryou ends up dying. I love him to bits, but we hurt the one's we love the most right?  
  
A note to all readers: The sequel, "Two Halves of A Whole" has been posted, so check it out! 


End file.
